This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine having a reverse-flow core. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the introduction of a core exhaust flow back into a bypass flow.
One type of engine includes an inlet flow path that is divided into a bypass flow path and a core flow path. The flow along the core flow path is reversed, or doubled back upon itself, by a reverse duct. This arrangement is referred to as a “reverse-flow core.” Such an arrangement enables the low pressure compressor and turbine to be mounted next to one another, and the high pressure compressor and turbine to be mounted next to one another.
The flow from the core flow path is reintroduced into the bypass flow path by an exhaust duct and is then expelled out an exhaust flow path provided in the bypass flow path. The hot core exhaust flow must mix with the much cooler bypass flow.